Recently, without being limited to electronic devices designed in a firmware level for a purpose of a specific single function, the electronic devices have a computer operating system (OS) embedded therein, and thus are changed to multifunctional electronic devices for providing several services to a user to achieve various purposes by executing an application.
The aforementioned environment is extendedly applied to various types of electronic devices such as a smart television (TV), a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, for example, on the basis of commercialization of a smart phone. With the widespread use of electronic devices having the OS and a network communication interface, the electronic devices can communicate with each other through several communication mechanisms. Therefore, new services can now be provided not through a physical convergence between the electronic devices but through a software convergence.
A representative function of the software convergence includes a remote control function for controlling several different neighboring electronic devices in a remote manner by using a mobile electronic device. Examples of the function may include a TV remote control function using a mobile electronic device (e.g., iPhone) of a specific company (e.g., Apple Inc.), a home theater remote control function, a car remote control function, or a remote mouse/keyboard function for a PC.
Since each of the aforementioned electronic devices has a specific physical input means (e.g., a remote controller), there is a disadvantage in that a user must own a plurality of physical input means to control each of the corresponding electronic devices. To solve such a disadvantage, various remote control functions may be included in a mobile electronic device such as a smart phone and the like typically carried by the user, thereby being able to provide user convenience.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of sharing a resource between a typical remote host 100 and a local client 120 through a network 110 according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, the host 100 may be a server, and the client 120 may be a mobile terminal such as a smart phone and the like.
The host 100 may have a host application 100a. The client 120 may have a client application 120a linked with the host application. Since the host application 100a and the client application 120a are mutually executed and linked, the resource of the host 100, for example, an image captured by a camera 100b, may be shared by the client 120 on a real-time basis.
That is, each of the host 100 and the client 120 must have applications linked with each other in order for the client 120 to share data of the resource owned by the host 100, and thus disadvantageously, there is a need to design in advance hard-coded applications by considering in advance all resources that can be used in the host 100.
If the client 120 shares the resource of the host 100 through the network 110, a network traffic, a latency time, and the like are increased. Further, according to a performance, network environment, and the like of the client 120 which shares several resources used in the host 100, the network traffic, the latency time, and the like may be more increased.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.